Millions of structures both commercial and residential include a plurality of access points such as but not limited to windows and doorways. Access points allow individuals to either enter a structure or move within a facility from room to room. Most access points such as windows and doorways have structures that include functionality that enables a user to breach the access point as needed or allow the access point to be accessible. Windows are typically designed to be opened so as to allow air to circulate or even allow emergency personnel within a room if needed. Doorways typically include a conventional door that is mounted on a frame that can be placed in an open or closed position as desired.
Conventional doors are mounted using hinges that allow the door to move in at least ninety degree movement pattern so as to allow a user to manipulate the door in between a first and second position so as to either allow access to an area proximate the door or to cordon off an area proximate the door.
One problem with conventional frame mounted doors is their inherent lack of flexibility. Conventional doors are mounted as either a left-side hinge mount or a right-side hinge mount. This configuration is fixed and when a structure is built the frame mounted doors are installed as needed for the current utilization requirements. For example but not by way of limitation, if due to cabinets or other feature within a structure require that a door swing open in a particular direction then the builder will utilize a frame mount that best suits the current need. Unfortunately, as features within a structure are altered, the original direction of the frame-mounted door may no longer meet the requirements of the user of the structure.
Another issue with current frame mounted doors is that sometimes when a user is approaching a door it can be difficult to determine what type of mount has been utilized and therefore which way the door needs to be engaged so as to open. This can be very cumbersome when a user is carrying a load of materials and can result in injury to the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for a door that utilizes a unique mounting system that enables the door mounted therein to be opened such that the door will hinge from either the left side or the right side so as to enhance the usability thereof.